Trollface
The Trollface is an insanely popular rage comic based meme. About Trollface is a rage comic character wearing a mischievous smile that is meant to represent the facial expression of an Internet troll. commonly used to portray a character as a troll in rage comics, or alternatively, to identify oneself or another participant as such in online discussions. The troll face is very popular among gamers, and is very commonly used in the game Minecraft. There is also troll song based on the troll face, as well as many flash games. The Troll Face meme is also used in almost every derp video, or anything related. This rage face is arguably the most popular rageface, tied with Me Gusta. Origin The earliest sighting of the meme was under the name of "Coolface" instead of "Trollface" in January 2007. The Trollface was originally drawn by Tyler_mon, an Oakland-based artist known by his deviantART[1] handle Whynne, as part of a MS Paint webcomic about the pointless nature of trolling on a video game forum. The comic was uploaded to deviantART on September 19th, 2008. Before the meme was made, there was a sketch of a disturbing smiled character that looked very similar mighty mouse named Rape Rodent who made an emotion the same way as what trollface has done. even though the meme of the Rape rodent was also created by Carlos Ramiez before he was posted online and after the trollface gained and succeeded alot of popularity after him, then DMCA (Digital Millennium Copyright Act) has gave them a copyright complaint about the Meme Run game before it was banned about him making the idea of possibly Rape rodent after trollface. the copyright thought that he made the meme after the trollface, but remade a sketch of the Rape Rodent before his meme of the trollface was succeeded. soon after the meme became very popular, rage comics has been making many comics with the meme in it, and since then, it has been appearing in numerous popular youtube videos and even on memegenerator.com as well. Trivia *The Trollface was inspired from Carlos Ramiez' previous unpopular sketch of mighty mouse's mischievous parody known as Rape Rodent. *In numerous rage comics, the Trollface has appeared very often in some panels, he is known to be a scene-stealer of numerous comics in rage comics and also a villain to some of the victims like rage guy and forever alone. *He is a bully to rage guy and forever alone. sometimes he's a threat to some other characters in rage comics. *The meme can also be said under "Trolololololo", "U mad bro", or "hehehehehe" in it. that is sometimes referred to to make it funny in memes. *The meme also appeared to be popular on memegenerator as well. *The meme also appeared on "Le internet Medley" video on youtube as he is singing. *The Trollface has even made a cameo in the fighting game Mortal Kombat X. At the end of Cassie's "Selfie" fatality, a profile icon with a golden Trollface will sometimes appear. *In Dozens of Minecraft videos made by ExplodingTNT, at the end of most videos, the Trollface meme appears to exactly appear at the end of every video, there is also a Character in minecraft who was based on his face as well. *There is a Minecraft Skin called the Troll and is a Very Popular skin amongst Minecraft Fans and is popular on youtube videos and is popular on there as well. For one thing, In most of the Videos including the Troll skin in Minecraft, the skin that had the Face of the meme appeared in Most ExplodingTNT Videos on Youtube as a bully in his trolling videos. Other sources *Knowyourmeme.com/trollface (for origin) *memegenerator.com (for making the trollface meme) *reddit.com (for some memes) *rage comics.com (for some comics) *tumblr.com (for some memes) *cheezeburger.com (for some memes) *google images (for photos of the meme) *youtube.com (for some videos of the meme like for example, le internet medley) *memebase.com (for some memes) *9gag.com Gallery trollface_gif_by_georgethehedgedog-d4gefhe.gif|Original Gif 6FbyRC4u.png|Grandpa Troll 48LYwA9R.png|Weird _itrollu__by_kyu_neko_by_gratteloup-d8jkz9y.gif|Troll In Computer 5883592d2c9eb99faafea8b9.png|Weird Troll V2 8TBXAIay.png|TrollDad 16711545.png|Smiling Sad Trollface 97622074.png|TROLOL ask-trollface.gif|You Mad Gif Baby_troll_by_rober_raik-d4cxnu9.png|Baby Trollface BlackGuy.png|Black Guy 813.gif|Dancing Troll 2FOC7FAx.png|Trolled Troll 588359a32c9eb99faafea8bc.png|Mexican Troll 14038047.png|Trolldad Full Body 99675850.png|Troll Demon BlackGuyBeaten.png|Beaten bUsn5WOm.png|Female Asian Trollface 54260586.png|Female Trollface 04753880.png|Female Trollface Sad 1331722769_^Trollface2.0.png|New Trollface 2.0 f8WBJKPe.png|Trolled Troll V2 Gay.png|Gay Troll HnZWT8pF.png|Me Gusta insidejoketroll.png|Smile Trollface JoW88EU0.png|Melvin Colored LiksB5TC.png|BA DUM TSS Troll melvin2.png|Melvin originaltroll.png|Original Image Troll2.png|Trollface Full Body troll_face_sad_by_rober_raik-d4cwjk7.png|Sad Trollface V2 trolldad_dancing_by_rober_raik-d4clrtz.png|Trolldad Dance Trollface.png|Face Of Troll trollface_in_hd_by_lemmino-d68o3nl.png|HD Trollface Trolol2.png|Trolol But Eyes Like Lol Face zYDSfET3.png|Smiling Trollface V2 cqkjAqe8.png|Cat Troll Category:Memes Category:Rage Comics Category:Trolling Category:Image Macros Category:Meme Generator Images Category:2000's memes Category:Popular Memes Category:Trolls Category:Dead Meme Category:Classic Memes